1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to appliance stands and more particularly pertains to a new appliance stand for PURPOSE.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of appliance stands is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,994 describes a device for leveling an appliance. Another device similar to appliance stands is U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,293 which includes a base having wheels thereon for holding and moving machinery.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a drainage system for appliances which utilize water in their function.